


A Mother's Love

by skreamingninja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and my precious bb draco, but like just a little hint of it, mostly it's about bamf narcissa, narcissa's love heals all wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreamingninja/pseuds/skreamingninja
Summary: Still frames of Narcissa and Draco's relationship. Slight Drarry.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamydrarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydrarry/gifts).



> I wrote this for my gurl for her birthday, so it's been on tumblr for a few weeks. But I'm really proud of it, so now I'm posting it here, too. Love u boo #veggiesquad

Narcissa cradled the head of her baby boy as she gently bounced him up and down, threading her fingers through his fine blonde hair. His face was relaxed, mouth slightly opened as he drooled on her shoulder, snoring quietly. Narcissa hummed softly. Her life changed when she had Draco. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved this beautiful, sweet, perfect boy.

///

It was six in the morning on a chilly April day when Narcissa was awoken by a small hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled when she realised it was Draco, his mouth open wide, his giggles filling the room. She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He reached up for her hand, gripping it tightly with both of his own. Narcissa squeezed back, tugging him closer, pulling him into the bed. It had only been three years, and Draco had taken over her whole heart. Draco snuggled up to her, burying his head in the crook of her neck, and they both drifted back to sleep. This was everything she could had ever hoped for.

///

Draco’s eighth birthday started with dozens of owls dropping parcels off at the Manor. His eyes lit up when he opened one up and it was his very own broom. He shook with his excitement, bouncing up and down as he begged to fly it. And how could Narcissa say no to that face? She took his hand and led him outside, reminding him to only try to fly low and stay close. He nodded and took off with ease, his broom listening to him from the start. Narcissa watched with a grin on her face as Draco flew in small circles, his head thrown back with laughter.

///

When his Hogwarts letter came, Draco ran first to his mother. His quick footsteps echoed off the walls of the Manor, his laughter like music to Narcissa’s ears. He had been waiting impatiently for weeks, ending each day with a frown on his face and complaints on his tongue. Why hadn’t Dumbledore sent him his letter yet? He was magic after all. When he turned the corner and ran into Narcissa at full speed, she scooped him up into her arms and twirled him around, kissing the side of his face. Draco couldn’t stop chattering, the excitement bubbling up in him and spilling over. Narcissa just smiled and listened, unable to get a word in.

///

Narcissa got a letter from Draco in December of his second year. All he did was complain about how stupid Harry Potter was, and how everyone thought he was perfect, but he wasn’t. Apparently their duel hadn’t gone well, and Draco was taking it badly. This wasn’t the first letter Narcissa had gotten like this. She chuckled to herself as she piled it on top of the others, all complaining about Harry Potter. How he wouldn’t be Draco’s friend, but he was friends with everyone else. How Dumbledore had given him house points for breaking rules, and those points cost Slytherin the House Cup. How he flew a car to Hogwarts and nobody seemed to care. Narcissa wondered if she’d ever stop hearing about what Harry Potter was doing at school.

///

Narcissa stood outside the closed door, trying to swallow her sobs as she heard Draco screaming. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t her son’s war. He shouldn’t be punished because her husband had failed. The screaming got worse and Narcissa turned away, holding herself up with the wall as she tried to escape. She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t help her baby boy. She couldn’t listen anymore. She choked on her tears as she collapsed on the stairs, screaming to try and block out the sound of Draco’s cries. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to have a better life. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair.

///

Narcissa walked slowly towards the body in the dirt in front of her. The Dark Lord at her back sent chills down her spine. As she crouched down to check that he was dead, she noticed a slight movement. She leaned down, her heart racing, as she whispered in Harry Potter’s ear, asking about her son. Her heart burst when she found out he was alive, he was still in the castle. She let out a shaky breath, tears stinging her eyes, as she stood and turned, pronouncing him dead. She would get her son back, Harry Potter would save the day, because by some miracle he still fighting, and her precious Draco wouldn’t have to live this life anymore.

///

Narcissa and Draco sat at the dining room table, their meals untouched in front of them as Draco stumbled over his words, unsure how to get them out. His mother reached out and grabbed his hand, urging him to relax. He held back tightly and forced out how he and Harry had been seeing each other. It was Harry, now, and he would really like it if his mother respected it, and it just happened and… Narcissa stood up and Draco stopped talking, his hands making his way to his lap, twisting together there, his eyes boring into the food in front of him. It was silent for a moment, before Narcissa made her way around the table, wrapping Draco in a tight hug and kissing him on the top of his head. All she could think about was how Draco could finally be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm OBSESSED with Narcissa's love for Draco (and vice versa) and I really love this idea, so I might write more eventually, since I wrote this all in the span of like an hour and I want to give it the love and attention it deserves.
> 
> Someday.
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
